Shackles of Humanity
by Bloodycyclone
Summary: After checking out a forerunner structure, Fireteam Nightshade is transported to Equestria. their entrance causes some mishap on a very large scale. What happens? Why are you asking me? Read it to find out! Lazy... Also I am looking for a new title. I had an idea, but completely abandoned it accidentally
1. Chapter 1

Samuel P.O.V.

We were almost done clearing the Forerunner structure we were ordered to investigate by Commander Palmer herself. So far resistance had been heavy. The strange thing was, there were no knights. Only watchers and crawlers. We had finally gotten to the room we were supposed to check out. I came in on the left side and my two teammates came in on the right. All Spartan IV's were divided into fireteams. I was the leader of fireteam Nightshade. We only had three members because our previous leader had been killed in action earlier and we had yet to get a replacement. My second in command was Lieutenant Alex. He was my long time childhood friend. He was the comedy relief guy and our sharpshooter. Our final member was Major Valentine. She ironically had the most balls in the group. She was our heavy weapons specialist. She would always be first to run into combat and the only one to come out unscathed. She was also my big sister by 3 years. Why she didn't run this team was beyond my comprehension. She wore the warmaster helmet, rouge chestplate, LG 50 Bulk legs, GV-09 arms, and had a Solar visor. Her armor was red and white. Alex on the other hand had the C.I.O. helmet, recruit arms, recruit legs, and the scout chestplate. His armor was green and white. I had the Locus helmet, LG 50 CLMN Bulk legs, Recruit arms and the Mark VI chestplate. We all had code names. Alex was Jester, Valentine was Petal, and I was Night. I was carrying a MA5B and an M6C on my hip. I also had a BR55 on my back. Alex had DMR and SSRC99 sniper with the Oracle scope and silencer on his back. He also had a stolen Boltshot on his hip when his Magnum ran out of ammo. Valentine always went overboard with her explosives. She had railgun on her back, five packs of C12 on a belt around her waist, a shotgun in her hands, and a Jackhammer rocket launcher on her back abdominal area. I opened the team com channel.

"Petal and Jester, stay back. I'm going to check it out."

"Yes sir." They said in unison. I contacted Infinity.

"Commander, I'm at the site. Moving to target." Infinity responded with a bad connection.

"Under... good lu... almer out." I got the message and went to the pedestal with the artifact. As soon as I got within three feet of it, it started flipping shit. A portal appeared and I jumped back. The problem with this one was that it started sucking us in. Fast. Before I could react, my whole team got sucked in. A second later we appeared in an orchard at night. There was a full moon and no clouds in the sky.

"I didn't know forerunners did agriculture!" Alex yelled.

"Shut it. We still don't know what happened or where we are. So we explore. Jester, I want you to circle this orchard. I think I saw a house in the middle. We will meet up there. Petal, with me. I have a feeling we need to set up a base. I think we can make an HQ in the woods." Jester nodded and set off. I beckoned Petal to come to me. She nodded. We both went to the woods. I felt a pull.

"Do you feel that?" I asked over the open com channel.

"Yeah" they both said.

"RV at the woods. I think there's something in here we need to check out as a group."

Jester came over as fast as he could. We took out our combat knifes and made a rough delta formation. Since Alex was our sniper, he had honed tracking and stealth skills. He was at the front with me and Val in the back. We had been walking for at least half an hour when Alex told us to stop. He tapped his helmet. The signal to ask if we can use coms. I nodded.

"Listen." Alex said suspiciously. I didn't hear anything.

"I don't hear anything. What's going on?" Val asked, beating me to the point as usual.

"That's the point." Alex said. "Why aren't there any birds or any other creature?" I listened and realized he was right. As one we drew our sidearms and covered each other. We kept walking and came across an abandoned castle. When we came to the entrance we heard shouting. They sounded human.

"Move in!" I yelled. They did and we came to a citadel. There seemed to be activity in the highest tower. "You two! I want you to find the stairs and get up there. I will use my jet pack and get up there first. I will notify you over the coms if there are any developments." They nodded and set out to looking for stairs. I climbed on to one of the broken fountains and jumped. As I reached the apex, I activated my pack. Since I jumped first, I got there with fuel to spare. What was inside was not what I expected. There was a purple unicorn lying prone on the ground unconscious. There was a group of two pegasi, one unicorn, and two normal horses surrounding the fallen unicorn. There was a Navy blue and purple horse off to the side. She had wings _and _a horn. Once I landed I dropped to one knee with my weapon drawn, creating a thump where my knee hit. Assuming the animals were indigenous, I started looking around the room for the humans. The animals had stopped what they were doing and stared at me with almost human - like fear. The purple one had woken up and stared at me with shocked fascination.

"Hello?" I called out. The animals flinched. I stood up and looked around the room. The blue Pega-corn thing stared at me with curiosity as I conducted my search. Finally, the purple unicorn stood up. Her horn glowed and suddenly I couldn't move. I activated my neural com opening that had been installed in all of our armor after fireteam Crimson got captured.

"You guys need to get up here! There are animals holding me in some kind of barrier. Don't shoot. I just want you there for intimidation." I heard two 'yes sir's and the sound of heavy footsteps approaching quickly.

"What are you? And how do you speak equestrian? "The blue pega-corn asked. If I didn't have a helmet on, my jaw would have hit the floor.

"You talk?!" I asked. I made sure the com channel was open. Two seconds later, Valentine and Alex came in. They were restrained by the Pega-corn and the other unicorn. The purple unicorn seemed to be the leader of the group. She stepped forward while the other two levitated my team to float next to me. They let us go as one.

"Bad move." Said valentine as she rushed forward. Before she could strike, I intervened.

"Stand down major!" She stopped and turned to me.

"Behind me. Now." I said with a voice that barely contained my anger. I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at the animals. Val saluted and stepped behind me.

"Now," I said to the animals. "You are going to answer my questions and I may answer yours. What are you, where are we and what is going on?"

"What makes you think we are going to listen to you?" One of the pegasi asked. She was cyan blue and had a rainbow mane. She had a thunder cloud with a rainbow coming out of it on her left side.

"The simple fact that we may deem you a threat if you refuse." I responded, deadly serious.

"So?" The Purple unicorn asked, genuinely curious. I looked at Val.

"Major, would you mind showing them what a Spartan can do?" She nodded once, and picked up one of the suits of armor with ease. The animals gaped. Their jaws hit the floor when she smashed it pieces with her bare hands.

"Now. I assume you had business before we got here, so we will leave you to it. There is an orchard on the edge of the forest. Meet us in the farm house." It seemed like the orange horse wanted to object, but all three of us activated our Active Camouflage and we disappeared from sight. The animals gaped again. We slipped out of the castle undetected. We had something charge and the Pega-corn yelling 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' But we didn't turn around. We walked around and finally found the house after about two hours according to our mission clock. Unsurprisingly, we got there before the animals. I placed Jester on top of the barn in a sniping position. Petal was next to Jester looking around with her inbuilt binoculars in her helmet. I was leaning against the barn house inspecting my M6C. We all had active camo on.

"Night." I heard Petal in my headset.

"Go ahead."

"I've got a visual on the animals from before." She said. Then she added, "There are two hybrids with them. One significantly smaller than the other. They both seem to be important. I don't know for sure, it's just a hunch."

"Alright. I'm going to deactivate my A.C. unit and see it they are hostile. If they are, put a bullet in between their eyes." I got two green lights on my HUD telling me they understood. They didn't like to use this method often, but if I became serious like this, they knew better than to fuck with me. I deactivated my camo just as they emerged from the forest. They jumped as I appeared seemingly out of nowhere. I put my cleaning supplies in a case and slid my magazine into my Magnum before putting it on the magnetic pads on my armor. The Pega-corn with the rainbow main that always seemed to be flowing stepped forward. She had a sun on her ass. Not that I was looking, mind you. The smaller one looked almost like the Pega-corn from the ruins except she was smaller and had a moon on her ass. She also had an ever - flowing mane that looked like the night sky.

"Sup?" I asked. The white Pega-corn seemed to be surprised that I was speaking to her that way.

"Um, hello? My name is princess Celestia." I decided to mess with her by using a line from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. Little immature, but meh.

"And I'm Common San Diego! Guess where I am!" She knew I wasn't serious, but she looked confused nonetheless.

"I'm just kidding. Name's Samuel. Sam to my friends. Of which I have few." The princess looked around for a second then looked to me in confusion.

"Where are your compatriots? Weren't there two others with you?" I nodded.

"Yes. But they have decided to remain hidden to make sure you will not attack us. Would you like to see what happens if you do decide to attack me?" I said in a completely unthreatening way. She looked scared. She didn't show it in her face or in any outward movement. However, her eyes widened ever so slightly and her eyes showed a hint of uncertainty.

"No, that will not be necessary. I get the feeling you want something. Am I correct in assuming such things?" The navy blue hybrid asked. I nodded.

"Aye. We have a few questions. Then, if you like, we can move to somewhere more comfortable, and we will answer most of yours." They ignored the fact that I wouldn't answer everything they wanted and nodded.

"Where are we and what are you are the first questions."

"You are in Equestria and Luna and I are Alicorns." I could hear Val and Alex face palm. Or maybe it was just me. Apparently not, because the purple one asked, "What was that?" I waved her off.

"Next, where is your residence? Surely you don't live out here." The princesses nodded.

"We live in the side of the mountain behind you." I heard Petal gasp. I shot my hand up to my headset. I didn't need to do it, but I liked the dramatic effect.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, making sure that the ponies could hear me.

"Look. Behind. You." I did and gasped. A massive mountain stood off in the distance with a structure built into the side of it. I spoke to Petal and the princesses at the same time.

"That wasn't there before. What the hell is going on here?!" The princesses exchanged nervous glances.

"Um... where are the other ponies?" I heard Jester ask. I snapped my head to the side to see the others had indeed disappeared. I drew my M6C and held it at my side, ready to be used at a moment's notice. The princesses noticed this, and grew nervous. I drew a glance to my right to see a slight shimmer. I pointed my Magnum at it before a human hand brought it down. Petal shimmered into view. The two princesses jumped; not expecting a person to come out of nowhere. Next to her, Jester shimmered into view as his Active Camouflage wore off. He was holding his DMR in a fighting stance, scanning the area in case a threat decided to foolishly show themselves. They nodded to me and I nodded back. I walked up to the two and pointed a finger at them.

"Tell me just what the fuck is going on here. Now." Before I could get an answer, I was shot in the back. My shields flared and failed. Petal and Jester both started covering each other as I dove for cover. After a second, my shields recharged and I stepped out into the open. I got a needle from a needle rifle to the stomach for it. Thank God for shields. An elite stepped out of the shadows. Five more shimmered int o view. Well shit. I drew my MA5B and started firing at a minor. His shields dropped and so did he after half a mag. I dropped another the same way. Petal had just taken out her second and Jester was having a knife/sword fight with the last of the elites. I activated my Active camo unit and snuck behind him. I stabbed the elite in the neck, killing him instantly. As he fell, I let my gaurd down. I had an intense pain in my abdomen and looked down to see the two pronged edge of an energy sword sticking out of it. I lost consciousness soon after. This day just gets better and better.

**So yeah! That is my halo/mlp fic! I will try to update all of my books, but it's getting harder because I keep getting new ideas and I have lots of school. Until next time my friends.**

**Bloodycyclone, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to thank my reviewers for their support! I would probably give up without them! Now on a less depressing note, on with ze story!**

Samuel P.O.V.

I woke up in a tree house with a stomach full of Biofoam. It hurt like hell to breathe. The second thing I realized was that I was on a couch, and that my armor was off, but my pistol was still on my hip. Val undressed me. She knew that I would die without a gun. I looked to my right to see the princesses talking to Alex and Val. Alex had his helmet off and was smiling. Val had her helmet on and I could feel the discomfort she had. I tried to talk but it hurt to much. I swung my legs over the side and that hurt like hell. I stood on wobbly feet, no one noticing me. I took one step and fell on my face. That got their attention. My team picked me up so I could stand, and walked me to the couch so I could sit down. I gave Val a look that said 'thanks for the gun'. She responded by nodding her head once.

"Water." I managed to croak. Jester nodded and ran to what I assumed was a kitchen and came back with a purple cup filled with my savior. I chugged it down in record time. I put the cup down and saw numerous expressions on the inhabitants of the room. The princesses showed mild suprise, while Alex had amusement on his face, and finally Val seemed like she was smiling. She still had her helmet on so I didn't know for sure.

"Sitrep. What happened?" I said after a minute. Everyone looked nervous.

"What. Happened?" I repeated, did I switch languages again? They all moved aside to see the elite that stabbed me standing in the corner looking at me with, regret? There is no way in fuck that Val let an elite live. Not what happened to our parents. I instantly drew my pistol. Alex and Val jumped in front of the elite with hands raised, but I wasn't aiming for the elite. My muzzle found Val's helmet. She froze. I stood up and walked over to her with a lot of pain, but that wasn't acknowledged. I held the pistol up to her head.

"Who are you?" I asked, seething with anger. She didn't respond. She tapped her helmet. I nodded. She took off the helmet and let her black hair fall to her shoulders. The scar she earned on Erandis II seemed more pronounced when she was nervous. And she was definitely nervous.

"You will look me in the eyes when I ask you my questions." She nodded.

"Who was our mother?"

"We never knew her. She was killed on Harvest." She answered without hesitation. Correct.

"What planet did our father die on?"

"Reach." Correct again.

"How?"

"A Field Commander elite killed his unit, Echo Six, and cut off his arms and legs and laughed while he bled to death." Everyone except me and "Val" flinched. I noticed the purple unicorn from before grab a trash can and throw up but I didn't acknowledge it.

"How did this elite die?" Her eyes flashed in anger.

"You said that I didn't have to tell anyone about that." Very good. This was the real Valentine. I wasn't done yet though.

"I seem to remember that you vowed to kill every single elite that you ever came across. You were almost put into 'unfit for duty' for mental illness. So answer me this last question; why the fuck did you let that elite live?!" She looked down in defeat.

"It wasn't my decision." She looked at Alex who stared at her in a mix of anguish and pity. I looked at him. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. The elite who had been silent until now spoke up.

"That was my brother. I am not sorry he is dead. He was a monster; even amongst fellow sangheili." I glared at him and he seemed to shrink under my unrelenting gaze. I looked around and found my armor sitting in a corner. Suprisingly, it didn't have the two holes that I had in my chest.

"You did that?" I heard Alex whisper. "My father was in Echo Six. He was the leader of that unit. I heard a corporal avenged them, but that was you?" The princesses cleared their throats.

"Excuse me Commander but we have a few questions." Celestia said. I nodded and led Val to the couch. She buried her head into my shoulder and sobbed quietly. She hated showing her emotion in front of others. Especially in front of the enemy. Now she had done both and the emotional strain was too much. Even she needed a shoulder to cry on sometimes. Alex stood guard at the door, making sure no one would enter while we occupied the premises.

"What are you? And, if I may ask, how do you speak and understand equestrian language?" Luna asked, while the purple unicorn got a notepad and a quill(?) And started taking notes.

"We are human, but we have been augmented to have faster reflexes, stronger muscles, etc. As for the language, that is just coincidence. In our worlds, this language is called English. This is what most of the UNSC uses. As an old series would say, it's could be called Galactic Basic."

"What is the UNSC? And did you say worlds? As in more than one?" The Purple unicorn asked. I pointed at her.

"What is you name? I don't want to keep calling you 'purple unicorn' in my head." She blinked.

"Twilight." She said slowly, as of not so sure of my mental state anymore. I smiled. I love kids. (Shut up perverts.)

"The UNSC stands for United Nations Space Command. It was the head of the military in our universe." Hey, it was forerunner technology, and they were obviously completely batshit insane, so I am not negating the fact that we may be in a different universe. "Where we come from, we are at war with a coalition of quote unquote aliens that essentially want to completely eradicate humanity. The elite over there was a Spec Op in said military by the looks of his armor. Anyway, yes, we did have more than one planet under human control at the beginning of the Human - Covenant war. We had around 600 planets under our control. When we came here, we had one planet. Earth. Our home planet. The rest fell to the Covenant. Sounds simple right? Simply take the planet back. That wouldn't matter in this was war. They glassed the planets from orbit. After they were done, nothing could live on the planet. Total human and indigenous casualties? They don't tell the military because moral would plummet faster than hot air balloon in a snowstorm with bricks in it. But I estimate 50 TRILLION dead." The princesses, who had been stoic and composed the whole time, looked sick and cried in outrage at this. Valentine had stopped crying and had her head on my shoulder sleeping. I smiled softly and moved her had to a pillow on the opposite end of the couch. I was glad I got paired with them after we all became Spartans. I would do anything to ensure either one of them survived. Almost got a court martial for it too. I looked to the princesses with tired eyes. I wouldn't call unconsciousness after being stabbed by hardened plasma 'rest'. Thankfully, the anesthetics in the Biofoam kicked in and I could breath easy now. Of course I still needed serious medical attention, but I think my team needs me right now. I could tell the Biofoam was losing effect however, because no one seemed disconcerted when a rainbow poodle strolled into the room with a monocle and started eating steak and began talking about Wimbledon in a thick British accent. He had his money in all the wrong candidates!

"I dnt fele t'gd" I said as I passed out from blood loss.

PONYVILLE GENERAL HOSPITAL, 16:00 HOURS

Jester P.O.V.

After the boss passed out, we took him to PGH to get him taken care of. Val and I had donned our armor and stood overwatch on his bedroom. Anyone wishing to see him had to have signed a formal waver that he/she knew that person would die a slow painful death if Sam even grunted in pain while the visitor was in the room. Even if said visitor was on the other side of the room, strapped to a chair, which was nailed to the wall and the floor, with their hooves tied behind their backs, gagged, and was knocked unconscious. We actually had that happen. That was interesting day. He didn't get many visitors after that. Anyway, the doctors just finished healing the last of Sam's internal organs, so he had his under suit on and was meeting the rest of the Mane 6. I heard a yelp, so I looked to Valentine and she looked at me and nodded. We kicked the door in to find the Mane 6 knocked out, and a bug looking pony that had the boss on his back, and was about to teleport, but froze when he saw two half ton humans in Mark VII armor with boomsticks'o death in hand and aimed straight at him. Valentine had told me once that if she let anything happen to Sam, then she would avenge him or retrieve him. That, or die trying. She was devoted to him, and him to her, so I wasn't suprised when she prepared a entire block of C12 to hurl at the insectoid.

"Wait!" I yelled before Valentine could hurl the plastic explosive. "He's still alive!" She paused, and that gave the insect a chance to teleport. As it faded away, he dropped a note. I picked it up and read it out loud.

If you want to see this creature again in good health, I suggest you give me his armor. You have 36 hours starting as soon as my drone drops this note. So you might want to hurry! Meet me near a zebra named Zecora's house. If you don't, he will be sucked dry of his emotions and sent as a message to all of Equestria. He might as well have been killed. I shall see you soon.

Yours devilishly,

Queen of the Changlings, Chrysalis

Oh, this bitch did not just threaten two spartans. I could fucking see Valentine on the brink of going apeshit. She's in armor and I can see her anger. She very slowly picked up her shotgun and rocket launcher and dual-wield them. She looked to me and said a very simple sentence.

"This bitch is going to die." I nodded and walked out. As we were leaving, Twilight and co. woke up. I gave Twi the note and said we were going to smack up some bitches, then we left. We decided to 'give' Chrysalis the armor, then steal Sam back, then we are going to kill any security detail she has and then we are going to make Chrysalis suffer a horribly painful death. Most likely at the hands of Valentine. I knew better than to get in the way of a family shitstorm. We set up half the C12 in a semi circle and made sure that the only way Chrysalis would be able to come is that way. I set up shop in a tree and made sure that I was able to kill anything that survived the explosions. Chrysalis came at literally the last minute. I was eating an MRE at the time, so I dogged it and trained my sights on the ugly ass queen.

"The armor?" She asked. She had minor harmonics in her voice, giving the impression that she had two or three voices. Valentine put the armor on the ground in a neat pile.

"Where is my little brother?" Val said, barely containing her rage. A human woman came out of the- wait, HUMAN WOMAN?! As I saw her face, I mentally cursed. It was Lila. Sam's wife back on Earth. He was next to her holding his pistol in a defensive position in front of Lila. His eyes were completely green; it was the sign that he was under the changeling's spell. Chrysalis nodded to her drone and the spell was lifted. He looked around then he ran towards us. He knew he was in a combat scenario.

"Hit the deck!" Valentine yelled. I hit the detonator and blew her protection detail to literal smithereens. Sam, bless his battle hardened heart, shot Chrysalis in the knees so she couldn't escape. Valentine walked towards Chrysalis, rage evident in her, well everything. Green blood was dripping out of the bullet wounds inflicted on Chrysalis. As the queen looked up, I could make out the distinctive impression of fear written all over her face. Valentine took out her combat knife very slowly raked it across her forearm armor, making the bug cringe. Valentine kneeled in front of Chrysalis and started her torture.

"Have you ever lost someone or something of extreme value?" Val asked menacingly. She raked the serrated blade across the horn of the terrified queen. Chrysalis stupidly shook her head. I got the distinct feeling that Val smiled at this. Without another word, she very slowly and precisely cut the horn off. Chrysalis screamed.

"Hurt don't it?" Sam asked from behind Valentine.

"One does not simply kidnap a Spartan without reprocusions. You are going to pay." Sam continued. I will be completely honest, I had never seen them like this, and it scared me. But at the same time it was attractive. I liked a girl who could put up a fight. They moved to her wings next. I closed my eyes but couldn't mistake the sound of the wings being ripped off. Another, higher scream. I heard a single gunshot and I knew Sam had finished it. After a minute we heard clapping. A draquonius came out of the forest.

"How does it feel to commit genocide?"

**AN: I don't know if I spelled Discord's species right, so forgive me.**

***Review Begging***

**Bloodycyclone, signing off!**


End file.
